Star Trek: Armageddon rewrite
by Rohan2
Summary: In the darkness of space, a seething hatred for life brews. This hate will soon spread though the galaxy, burning everything unless one crew can stop it.
1. Hellfire

OPEN: EXT-SPACE: A large M-Class planet in the background with the daylight side facing camera. A sudden shadow is cast upon the planet. Small rivulets of energy pulse in it's direction. Then, a massive wave of fire tears the planet to dust. The wave of fire moves though space destroying the planet's two moons along with a space station.  
CUT TO. EXT-SPACE: Three Federation starships are cruising at a medium warp speed. In the lead is the Starship REMINGTON, Sovereign Class followed by the starships SEOUL and HART, both Akira class.  
CUT TO. INT-REMINGTON BRIDGE: The layout is that of a typical Sovereign class ship with a more blue colour scheme. At the lower right end of the bridge, a door opens. Captain DANIEL MACGREGOR enters the bridge. It is apparent that he has been behind a desk for far too long and needs a change of scenery. He is a tall well groomed man who commands respect and dignity from himself and his crew. Seated in the captain's seat is his first officer Commander YILLIM, a Bolian who's blue skin is highlighted in the blue nature of the bridge. Yillim stands.

YILLIM Captain on the bridge.

MacGregor moves to his seat. Yillim sits next to him, they move in close for a quiet chat.

MACGREGOR Any word?  
YILLIM No Sir, she's still out of it.

MacGregor lowers his head in concern.

YILLIM Sir, I've seen her pull out of far far worse. She'll make easy work of this state.  
MACGREGOR Sure as hell hope you're...

The ship shudders shakes and sends a few crewmen out of their seats.  
CUT TO. EXT-SPACE: All three ships drop out of warp. Their engines go cold and they fly though space on inertia. CUT TO. INT-REMMINGTON, BRIDGE: The alert lights have lit up and the crew scambles to find their barings. There is a lot of chatter over the airways and between personelle.

MACGREGOR Report.  
HELMSMAN We've lost power to our engines sir, we, and the other ships are drifting though space on our inertia.  
YILLIM How fast are we going Liutenent?  
HELM Damn fast sir. Approximately 9701 km/h.

MACGREGOR Damn. Are the inertial damperners holding?  
HELM Yes sir they are.  
(WOMAN'S VOICE)  
Captain MacGregor, this is Captain VOLASS onboard the HART. We're trying to avoid collision, do you have thrusters?  
MACGREGOR Do we?  
HELM We do sir.  
MACGREGOR Time to get these beasts on their feet. Captain Volass, contact Captain TENEEL onboard the SEOUL, we're all going to thrusters only.

CUT TO. INT-HART BRIDGE: Captain Volass is standing over her helm station. Volass, Vulcan, has a kind of middle eastern Elvish beauty and mystery about her. And her appearence is not hindered by a cut she suffered under her right eye. Her helm officer is being hauled away on a stretcher by some medics. Volass sits in her place.

VOLASS This is the HART contacting the U.S.S SEOUL, respond Captain Teneel.

The response is heared over a scratchy comm line.

TENEEL SEOUL responding, go ahead Captain Volass.

CUT TO. INT-SEOUL, BRIDGE: Identical to the HART bridge but with a little less damage. Captain Teneel sits in the captain's seat. He is a youngish Captain with Grecian features.

VOLASS Have your helmsman make his heading 564 by 001. TENEEL Understood, SEOUL out. Helm, you heared the lady.  
HELM Yes sir.

CUT TO. INT-REMINGTON BRIDGE: The Helm controls light up.

HELM Both ships reporting readiness sir.  
MACGREGOR Send the following to both ships. "564 by 001 mark".

CUT TO. EXT-SPACE: Cool heads prevail. All three ships were about 50 metres from slamming into eachother when they all make their course corrections and dodge out of eachothers' way. They are now, still on inertia, flying in formation.  
CUT TO. INT-REMINGTON, BRIDGE: MacGregor rises from his seat. He walks over to one of the science stations.

MACGREGOR Now, someone going to tell me what the hell that was?  
OFFICER Well sir, the best way to describe it is that is was a subspace pressure wave. It origionated from this point (touches screen and the image zooms in) radiated outwards and crossed paths with our warp fields collapsing them.  
MACGREGOR What is this system?  
OFFICER It appears to be a planetoid system devoid of any M-Class planets. Rumour has it though that the Tellerites sometimes use it for illegal mining operations.

As MacGregor digests this information Yillim scrolls the screen down. He seems a little peterved at what he sees.

YILLIM It's in the Romulan Neutral Zone.

The Science officer looks.

OFFICER So it is.  
MACGREGOR I thought talks were going on to bring that down.  
YILLIM I've been to one of those conferences. Hardline Romulans would rather commit genocide on their own than see it come down.  
MACGREGOR Some just don't like change.  
(WOMAN'S VOICE)  
Captain, this is the doctor, could you come down to sickbay?  
MACGREGOR I'm there. Commander, you're in charge up here. Transmit this info to the nearest starship and have them relay it to headquarters.  
YILLIM I'll take care of it sir.

MacGregor leaves the bridge.  
CUT TO. INT-REMINGTON, SICKBAY: MacGregor practically runs in to the room. A woman with red/aubern hair wound tightly into a bun stands in the room with a PADD. She turns to MacGregor as he enters.

MACGREGOR What's the good word Doc?  
DOCTOR Well, it's unusual. She has too much going on in her head to make sense of anything and yet she seems to be wide awake.  
MACGREGOR Did she say anything?  
DOCTOR She would speak only to the one in command, her words sir.

MacGregor seems forelorn. He walks over to a bio bed where a tall brunette beauty lies. Her eyes are wide open and have an inhuman malveolence to their appearence. This is Commander Sasha MacGregor. Captain MacGregor approaches the bed with trepidation. He leans over the bed and looks deep into her eyes which are now black pools of nothingness. He reaches down and holds her hand.

MACGREGOR Sasha?  
He stares at her for a while waiting for his wife to respond. He turns his attention back to the doctor.

MACGREGOR I have to back to the bridge doc, inform me of...

At that moment, Sasha's other hand lashes out and grabs hold of MacGregor's windpipe. She looks up at him, into his eyes. The Doctor taps her commbadge.

DOCTOR Sickbay to security, get down here right now!

Sasha's expression would say that she is enjoying seeing her husband struggle against her power.

SASHA (distorted)  
Just as we had always known, just another weak, diseased, pathetic carbon based waste of life.

She gives one little squeeze and MacGregor's windpipe is crushed. He falls to the floor dead. She stands up and faces the doctor.

SASHA Photonic life isn't all that better.

Sasha then drops to the floor. The doctor races to her. She rolls her over and sees that her eyes have been burned out of her head. At that moment, the ship is rocked by an external attack.  
CUT TO. EXT-SPACE: All three ships are under heavy attack from and unseen foe. All have numerous hull breaches because the enemy's shots are tearing right through the ship's shields. CUT TO. INT-REMINGTON BRIDGE: Yillim is sturggling to stand against the shots as the bridge is being blown apart around him.

YILLIM Who's doing this!

OFFICER I don't know sir, they aren't appearing on scanners!  
YILLIM (to himself)  
Romulans. Tactical, prepare a full...

The bridge is engulfed in a sea of fire then, nothingness, total silence.  
CUT TO. EXT-SPACE: The starship REMINGTON spirals away and is then blown to pieces by a reactor breach. The starships HART and SEOUL suffer the same fate. In the wake of the massacre a small point of light appears. It grows and grows until a whirling, shining vortex appears. A huge, dark silouhette looms at the bottom of the sea of light. A malevolent mass who's size is beyond scope. The dark mass then begins to turn into a perfect circle, and the light from and ungodly orange to a vibrent green. The darkness of space becomes white with streaks of red. We now see that it is a human eye, wide open. Slow zoom out to see a man with an extremly descheveled appearance about him having been awoken from some deep sleep. 


	2. The Assignment

CUT TO. INT-APARTMENT, NIGHT: The room is a finely furnished building, but who's occupant has not kept up on it's cleaning. He begins to haul himself off of the couch when he slips and knocks his head against the table nearly tipping over several empty liquer bottles, terran and other. This is Captain MICHAEL MACGREGOR of starfleet. MacGregor stammers to his feet and wills his way to a large bay window.  
MACGREGOR (to himself)  
Don't you dare fall over you souse. Don't you dare.

He barely makes it to the window. He leans his face against it and puts nearly all of his weight into it. MacGregor notices that he's slipping and corrects himself. Outside is Earth. A calm, quiet and unusually snowy night in Paris, headquarters of the United Federation Of Planets. Shuttles, hovertrains, personal transports glide silently through the Parisian skyline. He then saunters back to the middle of the room. On the coffee table is a replicator unit. MacGregor sits down on the couch, now, a little more awake than before.

MACGREGOR Coffee, black, make the damned thing hot too.

The replicator produces a mug of steaming hot coffee. MacGregor picks it up, takes a sip and shudders.

MACGREGOR Damn, thank you for the liquid love.

He stands up again, this time with less trouble. A small sound trickes out from a communication station across the room.

COMPUTER VOICE Incoming message for Captain Michael MacGregor from Starfleet headquarters San Fransisco.  
MACGREGOR Put it though...

MacGregor looks himself over.

MACGREGOR ...Voice only.  
MAN'S VOICE (Scottish accent)  
Mac? Hey Mac?  
MACGREGOR I'm here Andy. What the hell are you still doing up right now?  
VOICE It's not that late here. Listen, you've got orders, report to San Fran asap.  
MACGREGOR Why the hell should I?  
VOICE I wasn't told that much but what I do know is that it involves the REMINGTON.

MacGregor seems to sober up at that very instant.

MACGREGOR I'll get dressed.

CUT TO. EXT-OCEAN, EARLY MORNING: A starfleet shuttle speeds over the water towards land. It is headed towards Starfleet Headquarters. A large menagerie of buildings that all surround several semi circular buildings, much like the Toronto city hall in Canada. The shuttle slows down as it approaches a landing pad on top of one of the central buildings.  
CUT TO. INT-HALLWAY, MORNING: A group of captains walk at a steady pace nearly shoving their way though the early morning crowd. The hallway is lit by artifical lights and the early morning sun.  
Among the captains are two commanders. The nearest is a Vulcan man who, like the rest of the Vulcans, has an indetreminate age. But he appears to be the reasonable type, as far as Vulcans go. This is commander STALAR The other commander is a human man with reddish brown hair in a crew cut. He is steaming with knowledge, boyish charm and a slight twinke of immaturity. This is commander ANDREW FAWKES. One of the captains is speaking to another. The right flanking captain is a human woman who is pushing 50, and still in execllent shape. She has jet black hair and a calm dignity about her. This is captain LINDSAY NICHOLSON. The captain next to her is a tall, well groomed and fit gentleman type with a well trimmed beard and mustashe with a slicked back haircut. This is captain EVAN HOAG.

NICHOLSON What was the last transmission?  
HOAG The quality sucks but it seems like they got saked by the Romulans.  
NICHOLSON Hardliners?  
HOAG Seems that way.  
NICHOLSON Why the hell would they do this? The Romulans really have nothing to gain by starting problems.  
FAWKES (to himself)  
Now there's a good God dammned call.  
HOAG Maybe it was a rogue colonel who isn't in favour of good relations with the Federation. I mean, it's not like they're gonna join.  
CUT TO. INT-SITUATION ROOM, DAY: There is a mass of activity in the room. Alert lights are flashing all around. The room is built on three levels. The highest is also the widest. It has computer terminals all around the outer wall and a few that face inwards. The second level, about four steps down, has much of the same layout but with more "pool table" terminals. And another four steps down is the main level. In the middle is a huge holographic situation readout that can show any charted star system in three dimentions. The station measures about 15M in diameter. It currently shows the terran system and all the ships that are moving in it. The group of two captains and two commanders enter the room via a pair of large doors on the far, upper wall.

NICHOLSON What's the status of our fleets?  
OFFICER All ships are being recalled mam.  
HOAG And the Romulans, any word?  
OFFICER No sir, not as of yet.  
WOMAN'S VOICE Are we sure it was the Romulans captains?

Hoag and Nicholson turn to where they entered the room. Standing in the doorway is Admiral KATHRYN JANEWAY. Although she is pushing into her mid seventies she has lost none of her dignity and ability. She carries an air of authority and respect as she makes her way down to the main level of the situation room.

NICHOLSON Well Admiral, the attack happened on the Romulan border and there has been not other reason to suspect anyone else in the attack.  
JANEWAY Never be too quick to place blame captain. Have you exhausted all means of investigation? Have you sent word to our amassadors on Romulus have you sent ships to the site?  
HOAG The plan was, Admiral, to recall the fleet come up with a game plan then execute it.  
JANEWAY Alright, so, as far as a game plan goes, got anything?  
MACGREGOR We launch her.

Janeway looks up. Standing on the second level is Captain Michael MacGregor. He has really cleaned himself up since Paris. He sees Janeway and doesn't look too happy.

JANEWAY Launch your ship Captain?  
MACGREGOR Lauch my ship Admiral. If we were to enter Romulan space with the intent of investigation, I feel there is no better ship to do that than the Federation flagship.  
NICHOLSON Isn't she still in drydock?  
MACGREGOR I can get her out. I just need my command crew.

Janeway thinks for a moment.  
JANEWAY Okay Captain, gather your command crew and head to the yards. You have my orders to launch in 24 hours. MACGREGOR Understood. Commander Fawkes, with me.

Fawkes hustles up the stairs. He and MacGregor are on their way out as Fawkes leans in close to MacGregor's ear.

FAWKES (quietly)  
Thank you for showing the hell up Mac. Godamn, clean your teeth.  
MACGREGOR It was her birthday, so sue me.

As they begin to leave, Janeway speaks up again.

JANEWAY Captain.

MacGregor turns to her. Stalar is standing in front of her.

JANEWAY Here's your new ex o.

Stalar walks up to MacGregor. He puts out his hand for Mac to shake.

STALAR Commander Stalar, reporting for duty sir.  
MACGREGOR Mhmm.  
He and Fawkes leave the room. Stalar gives a typical Vulcan show of facination then follows them out.  
CUT TO. INT-HALLWAY, DAY: Again, the hall is teeming with civilian and starfleet personelle. MacGregor and Fawkes make their way through the throngs of people. Stalar catches up to them.

STALAR Captain MacGregor, I hope you understand that...

MacGregor spins to face Stalar.

MACGREGOR Yeah, I get it commander. The good Admiral Janeway assigned you to my ship to narc on me. I get it and I'm fine with it. I hope I do her proud. I need to meet with some people, you should get to the ship.

MacGregor turns to leave when Stalar speaks up again.

STALAR What are issues with the Admiral sir?  
MACGREGOR Figure them out yourself!

MacGregor and Fawkes round a corner. Stalar turns and heads in another direction.

STALAR I intend to sir.

CUT TO. INT-HALLWAY, DAY: MacGregor and Fawkes arrive at an elevator. MacGregor pushes the "down" sign. Fawkes looks at him with his arms crossed.

FAWKES That was a little abrasive, even for you.  
MACGREGOR I figure I've earned the right to blow off some steam.  
FAWKES Yeah, well, I was worried I might have to hold you back. You didn't go on a bender did you?

MacGregor just looks at Fawkes.

FAWKES Dammit Mac, I don't want to sound like a jerk but, you're a starfleet Captain, get over it.  
MACGREGOR Wasn't a Captain when it went down. I wasn't even in the damned quadrent when it went down. I couldn't deal with it then, how the hell am I supposed to deal with it now?

The elevator door opens. MacGregor and Fawkes step in.  
CUT TO. INT-ELEVATOR, DAY: The elevator sports a sweeping view of Starfleet headquarters though a top to bottom window. A few people show up to use the elevator. MacGregor pushes the button to close the doors. MacGregor looks at the people he shut the door on.

MACGREGOR It's full.

The doors close. MacGregor turns to Fawkes.

MACGREGOR That Admiral, that bitch of an Admiral... well... you know what she did.

MacGregor walks to the window and watches the view. Fawkes looks at him.

FAWKES Need I remind you that we aren't Maquis any more? You are a Captain, she is an Admiral.  
MACGREGOR ...And you're a Commander.  
FAWKES I'm your friend too Mac. There's a very, very fine line that you tread on very, very often. Watch it.

CUT TO. EXT-CONIFEROUS FOREST, DAY: A fine layer of snow is on the ground but the tall redwoods are still green as ever. A figure makes it's way though the woods. As it draws closer, one can see that it is a woman in her mid thirties with Italian facial traits. Though this woman is no Italian, she is Betazoid. Her jet black hair tied in a ponytail that extends to her mid back shines in the sun that cuts though the tops of the tall trees. This is Commander DYA TROUSE. She is donning a black parka and thick pants because, though it may not look it, it is cold. Her breath is haning in the air. At one point she stops walking for no apparent reason. She looks around her immidiate vicnity, nothing.  
CUT TO. 1ST PERSON VIEW, DAY: The view is a fast charge on Trouse.

CUT TO. EXT-FOREST, DAY: Trouse lifts her head up and spins around. Behind her, a man dressed in a reflecive grey suit makes a roundhose kick for her head. She dodges the kick. The man lands with his feet on the ground. Dya senses something else coming up on her right flank. She ducks. A shimmering shape passes in front of her. The shape distorts and another man de-cloaks. As do three other men. She is now surrounded on all sides by these attackers. Trouse smiles thinly.

TROUSE Go easy on me gents.

The men move on her with punches and kicks. She dodges them all. The men regroup. She takes up a fighting stance. The men move on her again. She tucks, ducks, dodges and repels all but one kick. That kick lands square in her stomach. She is knocked on her back. The attackers move to use this advantage. She doesn't give them much of a chance. With her mind, she moves a large stick into her hand. She hops up on to her feet. The men try their luck again. Trouse bounces them all off the end of the stick. All but one of the attackers are knocked to the ground. The remaining attacker stands in front of her ready to accept his pain. Trouse swings the stick. The man puts up his left arm, blocks and shatters the stick. He charges at her in full fury. Trouse stands, closes her eyes and thinks hard. Out of nowhere, another branch flies at the man's shins. He falls hard and is out of the game. Trouse opens her eyes and looks down at her beaten attackers. She appears remourseful and apologetic.

TROUSE Sorry guys.

The last man to fall stands.

MAN Why couldn't you just use holograms?

TROUSE I was testing forsight. Holograms follow programming and have no true emotions, therefore, it wouldn't be a true test would it?  
MAN I suppose not sir.  
TROUSE Alright, I'll get you checked out.

She and the man walk away as the other attackers rise to their feet.  
CUT TO. EXT-FOREST, DAY: The men are resting in a white tent surrounded by field medics. Trouse herself is patching together one of the attackers. MacGregor enters the tent from one end and sees the wounded. Trouse doesn't even look up.

TROUSE Afternoon Captain.

MacGregor smiles and walks to her.

MACGREGOR Initiation?  
TROUSE Experimentation. Betazed children are being born with mental abilities that far exceed their parents. The race is evolving, I'm looking to see where my race could end up.

MACGREGOR Good call. Can we talk?  
TROUSE If this is about me joining your rag tag ship you know my answer. Research is my profession and passion Captain. And I know about Danny and the REMINGTON too and as much as it may break your heart to hear, I'm still not signing on, sir.

MacGregor cocks his head a little in frustration.

MACGREGOR Could we walk and talk Commander?

Trouse looks to her patient.

TROUSE Well, I've done all the damage I intended to today.

She rises and walks to MacGregor.

TROUSE But you know my answer.

She walks out of the tent. MacGregor follows.  
CUT TO. EXT-FOREST PATHWAY, DAY: MacGregor and Trouse walk along the path. There is a certain air of discomfort that surrounds them.

MACGREGOR You know as well as I do that you and I don't work well.

TROUSE You made that clear a long time ago.  
MACGREGOR Want me to beg?

Trouse spins around and faces MacGregor.

TROUSE Sure Michael, I do want you to beg. Be for forgiveness, beg for assistance. Beg.  
MACGREGOR It didn't work out between us D. You know as well as I do what kind of mental state I was in.  
TROUSE I sure as hell do. This day in age one doesn't always need to loose themselves in a bottle to wash away pain, physical or mental.

Trouse begins to walk away. MacGregor stands in his place.

MACGREGOR Don't make me pull rank on you, Commander.  
TROUSE I would hope that you have enough dignity not to beg. Pulling rank? Wow, that smarts.

Trouse continues to walk away.

MACGREGOR The ship is prepping to launch, you will be onboard understood?

TROUSE (quietly)  
Uh huh.  
MACGREGOR Hearing me Commander?  
TROUSE I hear you Captain.

Trouse and MacGregor stand in silence for a little while.

TROUSE I'll come up now. From what I hear I have a few sickbays to tend to.  
MACGREGOR I'm leaving now. You could ride along.

Trouse thinks for a moment.

TROUSE Why not?

They both walk along the path towards a waiting shuttlecraft.  
CUT TO. EXT-FOREST, DAY: Looking down at the trees, one can see the shuttle take off and make for the sky. 


	3. The Admirals' Agenda

CUT TO. INT-CONFERENCE ROOM, SPACE: The room has a darkened tone. The view out the windows is that of Earth. It is obvious that there is a lot of shuttle traffic. Also apparent is the large number of Federation starships orbiting the planet. Seated at the table are two starfleet Admirals. One is reading a PADD. He sports a grey beared and a grandfatherly aura. This is Admiral CHARLES FINCH. The other Admiral seems to have a harder edge to him. With a clean shaven face and head this man looks like a professional soccar holligan in a starfleet uniform. This is Admiral HENRY STYLES. A pair of doors open at one end of the room. Admiral Janeway enters. She sits at the table and looks at the other Admirals. She seems to have an agenda.

JANEWAY It's not the Romulans.  
STYLES Think the council'll take your word on that?  
JANEWAY No.

Admiral Finch looks up from his PADD.

FINCH So, how are we going to convince them otherwise.  
JANEWAY I'm sending Captain Michael MacGregor out to investigate. Now, in the event that they attack his ship, we'll have two Viper class ships cloaked and hanging around. This will show the council that if the Juggernaut class masterpiece can be destroyed and the Viper class ships not be then the council will have to vote in favour of our fleet.  
STYLES But they seem convinced that the Romulans are behind the attack. I mean, we know better but the council doesn't.  
FINCH I think I see what they're up to.  
JANEWAY Yes?  
FINCH Well, maybe they're trying to start something up between the Romulans and Federation. And while we're busy ripping eachother apart Species 8472 just wanders in and wipes all of us out

JANEWAY Then it'll be our job to make the Federation know this. If we were to go to them right now with this they'd surely send us away to Vulcan so we could get "centred".  
STYLES Doesn't that sound like fun.  
JANEWAY You still have your connections on Romulus?  
STYLES I have few left. Most have retired.  
FINCH I bet the Tal Shiar saw to that.  
JANEWAY Okay, wake your sleepers see if they could give MacGregor a hand.

Finch seems a little distracted. Janeway notices it.

JANEWAY What is it Henry?  
FINCH What is Michael MacGregor's problem with you?

Janeway sits back in her chair.

JANEWAY He blames me for the deaths of his wife and daughter. 


	4. Meetings

CUT TO. EXT-SPACE: MacGregor's shuttle rises swiftly though the orbiting starships. The shuttle makes it's way to a Galaxy Class ship, U.S.S WALES. The shuttle entres the shuttlebay on top of the saucer.  
CUT TO. INT-WALES, SHUTTLE BAY: The shuttlecraft makes a soft landing. The rear hatch opens and MacGregor, followed by Fawkes, followed by Trouse step off. Waiting for them is an older, Asian man. Captain HARRY KIM. MacGregor stands before Kim.

MACGREGOR Non stop to Pluto right?  
KIM That we are. If you'll follow me Captain I'll get you set up. MACGREGOR No no, I'll be in Ten Forward.  
KIM Okay, but your First Officer would like to have a word or two.

MacGregor stops walking.

MACGREGOR He's not at the yards?  
KIM No, he got onboard and and won't leave until you two speak.

MacGregor begins walking again.

MACGREGOR I'll kill him.

CUT TO. INT-TEN FORWARD, WALES: MacGregor enters the room via a pair of doors nearest to the bar. The room is empty with the exception of Commander Stalar standing, looking out at Earth. The view is shifting because the ship is turning away from the planet. MacGregor walks up to Stalar. MacGregor looks right at his first officer, Stalar keeps a vigil at the window.

MACGREGOR Why didn't you take a shuttle commander? Why are you still here commander?

Stalar turns to MacGregor.

STALAR Captain Kim has informed me that you were on VOYAGER.  
MACGREGOR What the hell has that got to do with you not following my orders?  
STALAR Premission to speak freely sir?

MacGregor braces for the worst.

MACGREGOR What?  
STALAR From your emotional display towards Admiral Janeway, I wanted to know whether or not my Captain was of sound mind and judgement, sir.

MacGregor smerkes and looks away. He begins to walk to the middle of the room. Stalar follows.

MACGREGOR What do you know of the Maquis commander?  
STALAR They were a group of rebels who, after having their colonies annexed by the Cardassians in the DMZ, began to wage a gurrila war on the Cardassians.  
MACGREGOR Do you know what happened to the Maquis when the Cardassians joined the Dominion right before the war?  
STALAR Yes.

When MacGregor doesn't hear the deatils, he looks at Stalar.

MACGREGOR Thrill me with the deatils commander.  
STALAR With their Dominion allies, the Cardassians began to exterminate the Maquis.  
MACGREGOR How well did that go over commander?

Stalar sees he's being baited and doesn't answer. MacGregor notices this.

MACGREGOR Answer me commander? How well did the Cardassian and their Dominion cohorts "exterminate" the Maquis. The colonies, the innocent children and families? How efficiantly were they killed? One by one or planet by planet, system by system? How good of a job did they do commander?  
STALAR She didn't kill your family captain. Admiral Janeway couldn't have seen the Dominion war in the Federation's future sir. To be honest, you make it seem as though she was the one who pulled the trigger.  
MacGregor walks to the bar.

MACGREGOR When she stranded me in the Delta Quadrent, she wasn't even my Captain. But I grew accustomed to following under the Starfleet banner.  
STALAR Why are you a Starfleet captain then sir?

MacGregor thinks for a moment.

MACGREGOR Because... because there was no other life for me afterwards. I put it behind me. Starfleet centred me. And they trained me as one of their own in the hopes that the few remaining Maquis would hop on the band wagon too. Truth be told, I'm a captain because I'm an asshole.

Stalar digests this information. He moves closer to MacGregor.

STALAR Sir, trust me to be your first officer.  
MACGREGOR When I trust you, you'll know it.

CUT TO. EXT-SPACE: The WALES arrives at Pluto. The planet has several points of lights, small starfleet research outposts. Encircling the planet are thousands of drydocks with starships being built. These are the TERRA NOVA Shipyards. Nothing but the newest, best and experimental are built here. Built not long after the Dominion wars, the ships built in the drydocks and the research done on the planet below is all cutting edge. Not many starship are moving but many of the drydocks have fully constructed vessels inside. Though there are many shuttles moving around the area. In orbit of the planet is a massive space station. About as high as the CN Tower and as wide as a football field at it's core, the station also sports several rings and outcropings housing labs, habitats and conference rooms. It's a giant contracting station also used as a Starfleet only spaceport. The starship WALES moves towards Terra Nova Space Station.  
CUT TO. INT-WALES, BRIDGE: MacGregor and Stalar enter the bridge. Commander Fawkes is already there. Captain Kim is negotiating with his helm officer the docking procedures. MacGregor and Fawkes stare at the viewscreen.

MACGREGOR These are my kinds of ships.  
FAWKES Why do we need an army like this?  
MACGREGOR I'll tell you when I'm allowed. (whispers in Fawkes' ear) To fend off Armageddon as Janeway put it. (moves away from his ear) We've got Thresher class, Maco class and Hammerhead class.  
FAWKES Predators.

MACGREGOR Predators of the seas are now predators of the skies.

Captain Kim rises and moves to MacGregor.

KIM Captain, your chief engineer is on the station, he wants to talk over lunch.  
MACGREGOR Tell him I'll be there dispite the fact I'm not hungry.  
KIM Okay, we're here just to drop you off. As soon as you beam away, we're headed back to Earth.  
MACGREGOR I guess I'm on my way to the transporter room then.

Kim puts out his hand for MacGregor to shake.

KIM Enjoy your new ship Captain.

MacGregor smiles weakly and shakes his hand.

MACGREGOR I hope she flies as good as she looks. Alrighty folks, we've got a ship to launch.

MacGregor, Fawkes and Stalar leave the bridge. 


	5. Vulcans' Dark Venture

CUT TO. INT-TRANSPORTER ROOM, STATION: The room is larger than the typical transporter room, but the layout is pretty much the same. Standing at the controls is a French man in his fourties wearing engineering colours. This is Commander ARMANDE JIROUX. He activates the transporter. MacGregor, Trouse, Fawkes, and Stalar materialize. MacGregor is the first to step off the platform. Jiroux gives him a sour look.

JIROUX I know you think highly of me Sir, I really do. But why, why for the love of God are you hitting me with this kind of schedule?  
MACGREGOR Two reasons, one, we leave soon. And two, because you're the man.

MacGregor and his gang leaves the room. Trouse stays with Jiroux.

TROUSE Think good thoughts. You're in his good book now Commander.

Trouse leaves. Jiroux begins to follow.

JIROUX With this schedule, I wonder what being on his shit list is like.

CUT TO. INT-TERRA NOVA SPACE STATION, PROMENADE: This area is much like an open office space on three levels. With people, starfleet and independant contracters, walking about their business. Though, there is a sense of tension in the station. People are muttering about war and the Romulans. The fully assembled main command crew walks out of a pair of doors on to the second level and into a swarm of people.

MACGREGOR Alright, Dya, get to the ship and prep your staff. Andy, you do the same.

Fawkes and Trouse head to a lift that leads to the lower level and, in turn, an airlock. Jiroux, Stalar and MacGregor stay on the station. Out one of the windows, the U.S.S WALES leaves the area and heads back to Earth.

MACGREGOR Alright, you two, get what you need from the station, beat up the commander if needs be. But we have to leave in 12 hours.  
JIROUX Where'll you be if we need you?  
MACGREGOR I'll be in a meeting. You have your orders.

Jiroux and Stalar go about their business. MacGregor keeps walking around the station until he reaches a pair of doors against the outer wall on the second level. He punches in a code and the doors unlock and open.  
CUT TO. INT-OFFICE: MacGregor enters. Admiral Styles is waiting for him. MacGregor steps right up to him with an air of agression.

MACGREGOR It's not the Romulans is it?  
STYLES You're right. Betazoid anscetry is hard to sneak past.  
MACGREGOR Thank God for my Grandmother.

STYLES I say the same thing every time I think of her.  
MACGREGOR Dad, what the hell are you holding from me?

Styles walks to a window with a view of Pluto, the structures on the surface and the stars behind it. He thinks for a moment.

STYLES It's your job to, not only prove the Romulans aren't responsible, but also get their support.

MacGregor walks close to Styles.

STYLES I know your Maquis mindset tells you to distrust what I'm saying, but rest assured Michael I am not lying.  
MACGREGOR I know. Belive me, I'd be the first to know if you were.

They face eachother.

STYLES Trust Janeway, she's on your side Michael.

MacGregor pays no heed to his father's advice.

STYLES Would an Admiral go against policy and build a fleet for warr if she didn't think it was right? No. She loves the Federation, she loves Earth. You love Earth, and have a love hate relationship with the Federation. All in all, you two have the same goal. Bringing word to the Federation about a threat they don't belive in. It's your job son, I know you're the right guy to see it though to the end.

Styles begins to leave the room when, near the door, he turns to MacGregor.

STYLES Oh, and Janeway is going to be on Romulus waiting for you so, look you best.

Styles leaves. MacGregor is left standing in the room by himself.

CUT TO. INT-SHUTTLECRAFT, COCKPIT: Jiroux and Stalar are seated at the controls. MacGregor enters. He sits behind the two with a cup of coffee. He seems anxious.

MACGREGOR Are you two set?  
STALAR We are sir.  
MACGREGOR Then let's meet our baby.

CUT TO. EXT-STATION: The shuttle unlocks from the station and moves off at a steady pace. The heading puts their projected course towards the dark side of Charon, Pluto's moon. The shuttle clears the main shipyards.

CUT TO. EXT-SPACE: Three Vulcan tactical ships are out on manuvers. They are needle nosed plyer shaped ships about 300M long. All are bronze coloured ships.  
CUT TO. INT-VULCAN SHIP, T'YARRA: The bridge is a calm, but business oriented envionment. There are no chairs. All crewmembers are standing. The captain is a woman who, if she were human, would be in her late thirties. She has an air of discomfort surrounding her even though years of supression have squeezed out all known emotions. This is Captain LOYA. She looks out over her crew.

LOYA Status.  
CREWMAN We are maintaining full impulse power heading 556. 987. All systems functioning at full capacity.  
LOYA The boarder?  
CREWMAN No activity captain.

The captain paces for a moment. She then turns to her crew.

LOYA I am going to the engine room, sub commander C...

Loya and the rest of her crew are rocked off their feet as their ship rocks for no apparent reason. After the shaking stops, Loya stands. She is unschathed by the action. Her crew also stands. Though they may be Vulcans, they seem unnerved.

LOYA Status.  
CREWMAN Unknown captain. Estimates predict a massive subspace disturbance. A fracture in the fabric of space if you will.  
LOYA Where?

The crewman checks his consoles.

LOYA WHERE!  
CREWMAN Everywhere.

At that moment, all power is lost in the ship. Loya begins to wince. She looks around in fear and anger.

LOYA What is this!

She sees some of her crew turn to eachother in menacing ways. As though they're setting out to kill eachother. Loya fights for control over her emotions to no real avail.

LOYA You're a Vulcan. Control yourself. Control, control, control...

Some of her crew are now attacking eachother. Throwing punches and kicks. Some have begun stranging eachother.

CUT TO. EXT-SPACE: The three Vulcan ships are without power and adrift. All around them, small points of orange light appear. Then, a shadow looms over the three ships.  
CUT TO. INT- T'YARRA, BRIDGE: The violence has escalated. Now, people are just outright killing eachother with broken glass. Green Vulcan blood stains the bulkheads. Loya makes it to a communication station.

LOYA This is a general distress call from the Vulcan ship T'YARRA. We've encountered a massive subspace disturbance that seems to affect our emotional control. Not unlike Trellium D in effects, but... YHAAAA!

Loya staggers back from the console with one eye less. Her first officer stands behind her, face spattered in green, holding her eye in his right hand. Loya seems to feel no pain as she rushes the man. She snatches up a piece of broken metal and stabs the man in the face, throat and stomach over and over and over.

CUT TO. EXT-SPACE: The looming shadow over the three ships is revealed to be a cylindically shaped ship over 700KM long. It is a mass unlike any other. A small part of the bow opens and three tenticals whip out. They latch on to the Vulcan ships and draw them in. The portal closes and the mass moves away. In it's wake are a growing number of smaller ships of the same design ethic. Not one is more than 100M long, golden coloured. Hundereds of thousands of these smaller ships exit from the points of light that lead to nowhere. All begin to follow the mothership. 


	6. Enterprise

CUT TO. INT-SHUTTLE, COCKPIT: MacGregor stands over Stalar and Jiroux.

MACGREGOR So, were there any problems while I was gone Commander?  
JIROUX Nothing that was reported to me sir. When was the last time you saw her?  
MACGREGOR About two months ago.  
JIROUX Oh jeeze. Aren't you in for a treat. They finally got the chair you wanted.  
MACGREGOR Figured. That's hard leather to find.  
STALAR What leather sir?

MacGregor smiles.

MACGREGOR Targ pelt.  
STALAR I fail to see why that level of opulance is necessary on the bridge of a starship sir.  
MACGREGOR Captain's allowed three details left to their specifacations. Little, custom jobs, to make their ship theirs.  
JIROUX (while pointing out the window)  
Speaking of which.

MacGregor steps forward and looks out the window. What he sees makes him beam. Three huge drydocks connected by one superstructure. A station of labs and boardrooms sitting on top of the JUGGERNAUT YARDS. There is only one ship in the drydock. The other two are out on manuvers.  
CUT TO. EXT-SPACE, JUGGERNAUT YARDS: The shuttle moves in towards the only ship in the dock. This ship is an easy 950M long. About 50 decks thick. This ship sports a perfect saucer section and seemlessly connected engineering hull. The many phaser strips are not black, but bronze in colour. Many small workbee shuttles have just finished putting the remaining lettering on the ship's saucer.  
"N.C.C-1701-F, U.S.S ENTERPRISE" CUT TO. INT-SHUTTLE: MacGregor looks at this ship like a kid who jsut had the world handed to him for Christmas. Jiroux is just as proud. Stalar keeps his Vulcan pokerface.

JIROUX Isn't she gorgeous?  
MACGREGOR She won't make up for years of mourning but I'll be damned if she's going to have a miserable Captain.

CUT TO. EXT-SPACE: The shuttle makes it's way to a shuttlebay on the rear port quarter of the saucer. The shuttlebay doors open. Inside, it's like a hangerbay with dozens of shuttles at the ready.  
CUT TO. INT-ENTERPRISE, SHUTTLEBAY: The shuttle prepares for it's landing. It passes though the forcefield with ease. There is a little reception waiting at the landing spot. The shuttle gently lands. Alarms sound as the bay doors close. The shuttle powers down. The main door opens near the shuttle's bow. Commander Fawkes is waiting along with several other crewmen. MacGregor steps towards Fawkes.

FAWKES Well?  
MACGREGOR Can't wait to see this baby fly.  
WOMAN'S VOICE Neither can I Captain.

MacGregor turns. Standing at the head of the crowd is Admiral Janeway. MacGregor is suprised to see her. MacGregor swallows his displeasure and walks to her.

MACGREGOR Admiral.  
JANEWAY Captain.  
MACGREGOR I was expecting to see you on Romulus, what's the change for?  
JANEWAY I am to be the Federation's eyes and ears here on ENTERPRISE Captain. Upon, what you and I hope, the discovery of the today's true enemy, I hope to assist you in gaining Romulan support. But, before that happens, I have to perform my duty. Captain Michael MacGregor, I present to you the Federation Starship ENTERPRISE, Juggernaut Class. I only hope you make her live up to both names and liniage.

For the first time in a long time, MacGregor genuinely smiles at Janeway's actions.

MACGREGOR Thank you Admiral.  
P.A VOICE Message for Admiral Janeway to be taken in the main astrometrics lab.  
JANEWAY I have to run. Get this ship her space legs Captain.

Janeway leaves. MacGregor stands in the shuttlebay not really knowing what to do. He looks around at his staff and his command instincts kick in. He walks and talks.

MACGREGOR Commander Fawkes, ready all defence systems, Commander Stalar, issue final boarding protocals, Commander Jiroux get my ship running. We leave in five hours. I'll be in my ready room.

MacGregor and his team leave the shuttlebay.

CUT TO. INT-ASTROMETRICS LAB, ENTERPRISE: The lab is a three tear room the size of an average tennis court. At the far end of the room is a massive, holographic display of the terran solar system. Consoles, workstations, computer readout and chairs dot this large space. At the opposide sied of the room, a pair of clear doors open. Janeway enters. The doors close and instantly shift from being translucant to opaque. The room is darkened an quiet. She makes her way to a nearby workstation. She types in a code. The screen before her activates. The view is split between Admiral Styles in an office on the station and Admiral Finch.  
JANEWAY Admirals.  
STYLES When is the ENTERPRISE launching.  
JANEWAY 5 hours. Why? Bad news on the homefront?  
FINCH As a matter of fact, there is. Three Vulcan ships disappeared along the Andorian boarder about half an hour ago. They sent out a distress call.

The Vulcan distress call begins to play. Janeway's reaction is that of fear.  
CUT TO. INT-CAPTAIN'S READY ROOM, ENTERPRISE: The room is a spacious, but sparce place. MacGregor hasn't had time to decorate yet. The room is about the size of an Intrepid Class ship's ready room without the height. The place has similar decor as a Sovereign class ship, with warm browns, reds and chrome strips along the walls. The room is mostly side lit with the exception of a few lamps on the ceiling to be pointed at various things on walls and a few other stationary lights. Also, a single desk lamp. There are two computer consoles on the desk and one larger display on the wall opposide to the desk. The captain has a magnificant view out the window behind his chair. Top to bottom bay window with Charon as the view. MacGregor is seated at his desk looking at the only bit of decor he has unpacked. A golden framed picture of his wife and daughter. His fallen wife looks very much like Commander Trouse. In fact, they were sisters. The few differences were that MacGregor's wife kept her hair reletively short and feathered. The picture has her in a longish leather coat, almost hand made. His former daughter has many features in common with her mother. Though, only eight in the picture she has a wisdom about her, a maturity that only comes from long hard lessons. Lesson well learned for they were both Maquis, killed in the Dominion War. MacGregor stares at the picture as though he's seeking advice.

MACGREGOR So Leona, Sophie, she's going to be on my ship for a while, do I play nice?

The picture just smiles up at him.

MACGREGOR I'll be nice.  
P.A SYSTEM Command crew to briefing, command crew to briefing.

MacGregor kisses the picture then puts it right under the light on his desk. He then gets up and leaves.  
CUT TO. INT-ENTERPRISE BRIEFING ROOM: The room is the largest of the ENTERPRISE liniage. Nearly circular in shape the room sports a 9 foot high ceiling with a nearly complete cyclorama of the starfield outside. It is built on to the back of the bridge structure so the swept back warp engines are clearly seen. Paintings of all the other ENTERPRISEs, including Archer's NX-01, are posted along the back wall, the only wall with no windows. This level is also four steps up from the main level. The main level has a circular briefing table with a large holo emmiter in the middle. There are ten chairs spread around the table. Also, there are two computer displays on either end of the room.

Seated at the table are Commander Fawkes, Commander Trouse and Commander Stalar. Entering from the second level via a pair of large doors are Commander Jiroux and Captain MacGregor. All eyes are on MacGregor.

MACGREGOR Don't look at me, this wan't my idea.

Now, everyone is seated. Not long after everyone is comfortable, Janeway enters. She walks down to the main level. Now, all eyes are on her. She arrives at the one seat open between MacGregor and Stalar. She looks at the crew.

JANEWAY We need to leave within the hour.

There are hushed reactions in the room until MacGregor speaks up.

MACGREGOR Uh, Admiral, if we leave now then we'll be putting the finishing touches on her mid flight.  
JANEWAY Then that's what we'll have to do.  
MACGREGOR As Captain of this ship, I need a reason to put the whip to my crew.  
JANEWAY Then I'll give you one hell of a fine reason Captain. There's been another attack.

Janeway activates a little console at her place in the table.  
JANEWAY This distress call was made by the Vulcan tactical vessel T'Yarra.

She activates the recording.

LOYA (distorted)  
This is a general distress call from the Vulcan ship T'YARRA. We've encountered a massive subspace disturbance that seems to affect our emotional control. Not unlike Trellium D in effects, but... YHAAAA!

She ends the playback.

JANEWAY This happened on the Vulcan/Andorian boarder.  
FAWKES Don't the Andorians share their boarder with the Romulans?  
JANEWAY Indeed they do. We leave before the hour's out dismissed.

The crew leaves but MacGregor stays in his seat. Janeway turns to him.

JANEWAY Something I can help you with Captain?  
MACGREGOR I thought we were trying to shift blame away from the Romulans but it seems to me that you are in fact prepetuating the opposite.

JANEWAY I am prepatuating the opposite for the sake of your crew. They've never enountered Species 8472. They can't grasp them.

MacGregor stands and looks Janeway right in the eyes.

MACGREGOR Don't talk down to MY crew again, Admiral. Sooner or later we'll have to fill them in on the bitter deatils. I'll get this ship out, count on that. But you may want to reconsider your condicending attitude towards my crew, Admiral.  
JANEWAY Captain, I am glad you're protecting your crew, but the next time you show me disrespect I will have you out of that uniform so fast it'll make time stop. Get this ship out of this dock, be her father.  
MACGREGOR Yes mam.

They both leave. 


End file.
